The present inventive technology, in embodiments, includes effective and efficient methods and systems relating to in-situ contaminant remediation. Specifically, the present invention may provide in-situ injection technologies for chemical oxidation/reduction materials, bioremediation, biostimulation, or the like of contaminants in groundwater, soil, or the like. Injection products and methods may combine commercial compounds to create a synergy that may make a resulting mixture that is cost effective with desirable results.
In the past, engineered microbes may have been used in some remediation techniques. However, engineered microbes may not survive in conventional bioremediation systems perhaps even after less than about a month and even in ideal conditions. Once the engineered microbes die off, they then need to be replaced perhaps several times, which may affect time, cost, and even efficiency. Other conventional systems include the bioremediation of contaminated soil using inoculated support spheres as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,067 to Hunt hereby incorporated by reference herein. Past systems may not encompass the various advantages and other combinations of features as provided in the present invention herein.